


Back-Hallway Encounters

by impossiblewolfgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblewolfgirl/pseuds/impossiblewolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian AU in which Amy manages to get Clara alone and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-Hallway Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty late at night so my apologies if things aren't all there, I plan on doing some editing later when I can.

Clara could feel her knees weakening. She braced a hand back against the wall and leaned back further, sighing slightly as Amy pressed kisses up her inner thighs, adding the occasional nip that toyed with Clara's breathing even further. 

When she'd noticed the red-haired beauty smiling at her across the table earlier in the night, her plans had not encompassed this. They had started out talking, several comments of Amy's sending blood rushing to Clara's cheeks at just how bold they were. Eventually the other had disappeared from the party, and Clara's rising curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Now as Amy pulled down the final barrier between her lovely mouth and Clara's wetness, Clara found herself incredibly glad the unexpected turn had taken place. 

She groaned and thrusted forward slightly with her hips as Amy's tongue began probing her folds experimentally, and settled in on lightly pulling her clit into her mouth. Teeth scraped across Clara's delicate flesh and she braced herself with more determination. If her legs had their way, they would be sending her sliding down the wall, and she couldn't have that. They were in one of the back hallways, not a bedroom. Though she wished she were back in her bedroom at the moment.   
Her long skirts were hiked up to her hips, and her hair unraveling from its formerly neat bun. Should anyone stumble upon herself and Amy, wearing only her undergarments, there would be no explanation. Somehow, that only made Clara's breathing speed into rhythm with Any's tongue. 

A finger was inserted into her and she whimpered, to which Amy pulled back for a second. 

"Shh! D'you want everyone in the bloody household hearing you?" She whispered, though everyone else had started dancing, and they weren't in danger of being overheard. There were balls every week, and while it wasn't talked about, couples did occasionally slip away. 

"Sorry, maybe if you weren't doing /that/ I'd--" Clara hissed back, then trailed off. It was hard to concentrate when Amy returned to pleasuring her, beginning to thrust two fingers in and out. Her hips moved in time and Clara put one hand on the back of Amy's head as she continued. Amy's free hand was wrapped around the back of her thigh, giving her better control over the smaller girl's body. 

Several more tricks of her tongue, and Clara could feel the swelling of pleasure inside her. It bloomed in her lower belly like fireworks, and this time her knees really did give out. Amy's tongue circled her several times more as she slipped down the wall, and then she pulled back, wiping the corner of her mouth with a glint in her eye. 

"That easy, huh?" She teased as she pushed Clara's skirt back down and sat next to her, completely unconcerned by the fact that her own dress was in a heap on the floor a couple feet farther down the hallway. 

"I think it's your turn to shh." Clara responded as she smoothed the wrinkles in her skirt as well as she could. 

"I think you should make me." Amy responded evenly. 

It took Clara a moment, but she turned and took in the challenge in Amy's eyes. She didn't hesitate as she leaned forward to kiss her, and insinuate a hand under her knickers to begin stroking her lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to finish this more completely/continue it so long as people are interested. Until then, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
